imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Pupperino/before you use the Security Manager
Read this. It'll prevent you from being apart of the thousands of fuckups who manage to get locked out of their accounts because of this. (the irony) How does security manager work? When you first set up this contraption, you're blocking ALL other devices from getting into your account. Even if some hackerman figures out your username and password, they'll never be able to get in since their device is not "authorized". The only device that can log in your account is the one you used to set up the extra security in the first place. Another important thing, when you first set up extra security, you'll be given a security key. ''' Take a screenshot of these numbers, write them down. If you ever lose your registered device(s) and you are trying to get in through a different unregistered device, the security key will be the only proof to show Com2Us you are the owner. '''How to use? Let's say you get a new tablet. You have extra security on. You want to add your tablet as one of the "trusted" devices so you can play Twom on your tablet. How? 1. Log in with a trusted device 1. Go to the security manager 2. Tap "add device" 3. Type in the desired name (have it so that they're distinguishable, for example, iPad, Android) 4. Now, the "gate" will be open. 5. Log in twom with your tablet. 6. Tablet is now fully registered, "gates" are now closed, no more devices can log in or be registered. Initializing Basically, clearing the list of registered devices. This also gives you a new security key, so be sure to write that down. Only useful if you're getting a new phone and ditching the old one. Initializing is easy. Basically, log into any trusted device and click "Initialize". It'll clear all the trusted devices except the one you're using. Deleting individual devices This is when making distinguishable device names comes in handy. Let's say you want to delete a device. How? Well, simply go to the security manager and click remove/delete, (I forgot what it actually says) then click the device name you want to unregister. Troubleshooting I got a new unregistered device. I trashed the old registered device before I could register the new one. I didn't write down the security key like it tells me to when I first set up this contraption. do I still have hope? No. Same scenario as above, but you wrote down the security key like you were supposed to. Send an email to Com2Us with the key, and explain the situation. Since you have proof that you are the owner, they'll gladly authorize your new device. When I am logging in, it asks for my TWOM name. I forgot it. Help? Send an email to Com2us and maybe they'll be able to fish it out for you. (I've never tried this before so IDK) Alternatively, if you remember any old friends, you can ask them for help. They may still have you on their friends' list or something. If you have no friends (hahahahaha) and Com2us doesn't help you, you're screwed. Category:Blog posts